


Someone Else Wired

by PonyHorse



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F, My ass cant wright, Taken from my wattpad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:44:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7056745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PonyHorse/pseuds/PonyHorse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I used Google translate for the Romanian so.  Sorry for spelling errors.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Someone Else Wired

**Author's Note:**

> I used Google translate for the Romanian so. Sorry for spelling errors.

Windy was not normal and everyone knows it. But honestly she didn't care , but something she did care about is that she were very lonely. Having no friends was hard on her considering she had so many before. But after her wife Phoenix Strike died she became cold, not that she wasn't already. It had been 4,000 years since she died and she was looking for love. She had tried online dating but she got catfished. Sighing she wanted to do something today" I think I'm gonna go out" she said to no-one in particular. Windy put on a short red dress, black heels, and fixed her hair up in a bun. Grabbing her purse and out the door she went. Looking around for a classy place to go, she desieded to go to a place called (1)liniile de sange. Walking into the building she was stunned to see the beautiful marble floor and oak walls. It reminded her of her ex- husband Vladamir. Her heart stung remembering him. She had lost two lovers over her two-million years of life, both to death and was sick of it. Sitting down at the bar, she ordered a glass of vodka and stared at the crowd. Suddenly someone tapped on her shoulder "May I sit here Miss?" the woman said very quietly. Windy nodded, as she sat windy noticed her very shapely curves. She had small breasts, but big thighs. Her smile was no normal smile they were little holes of darkness, but none the less shes beautiful Windy thought. "Has anyone told you are very beautiful." windy said. "N-No.... I don't come out that often." she said, her cheeks were rose red. They talked for hours in the bar. "Ladies! Its closing time! Leave NOW!" the bar tender screamed. Windy glared at her, her red eye glowing with anger. The bar tender cowered. "It was nice meeting you Miss... um what is your name?" the woman asked. "My names Deadly Wind, but you can call me Windy" She said. She couldn't believe that she never said her name. "Oh...Windy m-my name is Socks." she said. "Socks." Windy kissed her hand. "I would love to see you again." Windy said. As she got up to leave, she winked at her. Socks stared at her walking away. "Oh... My... Gosh."

"LADY, GET OUT!"


End file.
